Not Like Our Last
by writing-is-thinking-on-paper
Summary: Still, there was that voice echoing in the back of his mind, telling him that someway, somehow, everything would turn out alright in the end. Something about this time would be different. This time wouldn't be like their last.


**A/N: Helloooo! It's been such a long time since I've published anything so I hope everyone's doing well. I've got a lot of stuff in progress, but I figured the best way to get back in the game would be through some father/son angst. Hope you enjoy :)**

"Edison! Edison, wait!"

He felt his jaw tighten as someone called down the school corridor, weaving past students and families in an effort to catch up. There was only one person in this place who spoke to him by that name. And a conversation with his father just minutes before graduation was not high on his list of priorities.

"Well, go on, Doofus." The girl beside him nudged his shoulder, sensing his discomfort with a knowing smirk. "I'll catch up with you later, yeah?"

Eddie nodded dumbly before releasing his grip on her hand and turning to face the man still rushing down the hallway.

"You all right there, Dad? You, uh, look a little winded."

Eric Sweet waved off his concern with a wide grin. "I'm fine, Edison. I have a graduation ceremony to perform today and I do not plan on missing it!"

The younger of the pair rolled his eyes, the evident excitement in his father's voice already setting him on edge. This was not how Eddie had imagined his last day of high school.

He just wanted to be with his friends.

And with _Patricia_… doing other,_ more enjoyable_, things.

"But you are prepared for this, aren't you, Edison?" He cast a wary look down at the boy. "I know your Mother flew all the way to England and - "

He could see the lines of worry crease across his father's forehead, Sweetie's voice rising an octave at the mere mention of his ex wife. "It'll be fine. I'm ready. And Mom, uh, she's… looking forward to seeing you."

"Oh my…" He muttered, a blush creeping to his cheeks until he quickly regained his composure by clearing his throat. "But you know where to walk on stage, is that right?"

"Yes," Eddie managed to speak through gritted teeth, the irritation swelling in his stomach with each further question.

"Ah, good, good. It appears both of us are ready, then," Mr. Sweet adjusted his red bow tie with a glorious sense of pride. "Look, I even wore the Anubis house colors today. As headmaster, I'm really supposed to stay neutral, but I hardly think someone will mind. You only get to see your son graduate once, after all."

"That's great, Dad." The boy tried desperately to leave, but not before he was bombarded with an entire new set of instructions for the "proper procedure" during the commencement ceremony.

"Oh, and remember, Edison! The proper handshake always begins with the right hand." He paused a moment to appreciate the unintentional pun. "We wouldn't want you shaking with your left, would we?"

"Yeah that'd be _devastating_."

"Oh... and, Edison?"

"_What_?"

"Remember to smile."

It was a sentiment so simple, so cliche, that Eddie almost sputtered out a laugh, "Well, it'd be pretty hard not to, don't you think? School's over, Dad. This is supposed to be the best day of my life!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Eddie snorted. "There isn't a proper way to walk onstage, is there?"

"Why, yes, there is, actually..." The boy rolled his eyes, preparing to turn away when a hand reached out to catch his shoulder. "But that's not what I meant."

His voice held a certain seriousness that made the air turn all prickly around them. He could see the beads of sweat forming along his father's brow, whether it was formed by anxiety of the heat, he couldn't tell.

"You are returning to America with your mother, Edison - "

"Well, obviously..."

"And I suppose you're attending university there, too?"

The boy started to speak before snapping his mouth shut again. To be honest, he hadn't actually committed to a school yet. His thoughts kept wandering back to a certain Brit and where she would continue her education. It was clear they weren't going to the same college, (neither was willing to make _that_ sort of sacrifice) but staying in the same country would be nice. The same _continent_, even.

"I, uh, really don't know yet..." He reached up to scratch the back of his neck, eyes darting towards the floor to avoid his father's expectant gaze.

"Oh my! You better decide soon, or - "

"Yeah, Dad, I know! I get it."

Mr. Sweet, noticing the stricken look that crossed his son's face, softly cleared his throat before murmuring, "I just want to make sure you're prepared before you leave, Edison."

"Look, can you not make such a big deal out of this? It's not like I'm leaving forever!"

If he was thrown off by Eddie's sharp tone, his composure showed no signs of it. "That may be true, but things _are_ going to change. And I hope we are able to handle these changes better than we have in…_ previous years_."

Eddie's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I won't be seeing you nearly as often, Edison. And that does put a certain _strain_ on our relationship..."

"Yeah, but… you know you can come see me whenever, yeah? I mean, it's college, not prison."

He chuckled softly. "And neglect my position as headmaster of this school?"

"Right." The boy's shoulders visibly slumped. "I sort of forget about that sometimes."

"Listen, Edison," His voice lowered to a whisper as he took a step closer "I have made a lot of mistakes in my lifetime. I'm sure _you_ of all people can understand that. But these mistakes are why I need to stay here. There is still much to be sorted out. Reputations to be upheld, to be mended, at that."

"So I guess this means no more Thursday night takeout, huh?"

"Evidently not."

"Well, uh, you'll at least come back and visit this time, right?" His voice was shaky as he breathed out the last word, the genuine uncertainty in his voice sending a pang through his father's chest.

His lips curved into a watery grin, tears freely falling down his cheeks despite the strangers passing by. "I have a school to run, Edison. I expect _you_ to be visiting _me_."

"Call me Eddie and I'll consider it." Suddenly he was engulfed in a tight hug and then he could feel the tears pricking at the corners of his own eyes, only fierce pride stopping them from spilling out.

But still there was that voice echoing in the back of his mind, telling him that someway, somehow, everything would turn out alright in the end.

_Something_ about this time would be different.

This time wouldn't be like their last.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and remember to review :3**


End file.
